ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranta Larizzai
(Ranta's Theme Song - Listen while reading bio) Background Information Ranta was born from humble beginnings within the Land of Wind. Initially himself and his family did not reside within Sunagakure but instead lived on one of the many outskirt villages. But the village he lived in was more of an estate/manor than an actual village. The estate belonged to the Larizzai family which was a vassal house to the more prominent and well known Shirogane clan. Both clans were known for prowess in puppet making, but Larizzai was more known for birthing and training highly skilled Puppet Master’s for combat usage. From when he was young he was taught how to fight without the use of sight, he didn’t pick up puppets until he was at least 8 years old, but of course as they planned he learned them quickly and over-time became more and more efficient. Due to his training of the senses he mastered Echolocation first, since the chattering of his puppets acted as a constant sonar so he would never miss a beat. But his sense through vibrations training was never completed to the upmost degree. But before leaving to Sunagakure to become a full fledged shinobi along with his parents he had for the most part been well versed in it. As quickly as they were trained they left out to join the Shirogane and the main Land of Wind shinobi populace. At 9 he began his Genin training within the villages system. Quickly after a single year and some change he was graduate and become a full fledge shinobi. Himself and his parents were very close for obvious reasons, since birth they loved and nurtured Ranta and always assisted him when he needed it and cheered him on as he made his journey through the world. His parents were puppet makers and he was the puppet user so when it came to needed gear and enhancements it was almost like a symbiotic relationship between the three. They created 3 special puppets just for Ranta and gave them all names of animals and or things that Ranta was known for liking. Crow which was his summoning, black ant which is what his uncle used to call him as a baby and salamander because he had a salamander pet in his room. It was perfect and was the gift for his 12th birthday. Ranta was a happy child, soft spoken, reserved and overall driven. Though as much as all stories could be happy, the world always has different outcomes a single year after the events of Sunagakure and the Amegakure attack on the village and its eventual complete destruction, most of the Shirogane clan was wiped out and if any remain they have gone missing. 2 of the many of hundreds of thousands of causalities was his beloved parents. He had taken a courier C-rank mission to a village on the outskirt borders towards Iwagakure and when returned everything had fallen apart. Ranta couldn’t cry, his reserved nature kept him from doing so. He welled himself up and used the false emotion as fuel to continue on, to mush forward and train harder. After helping the relief effort for a while, he eventually returned to the Larizzai estate as he had nowhere else to go. Upon getting there he would spend two weeks, day and night training with his puppets and using all this physical exertion as an outlet. His aunt and uncle would show up after the news spread throughout the world. With heavy hearts and tearful woes, they all exchanged extended conversation about the happenings and eventually they offered Ranta shelter in Konoha where they have been living. Ranta agreed seeing as he couldn’t stay at the Larizzai estate. Upon getting there he was introduced to such a new and peaceful lifestyle and environment that was much more joyful and carefree. It was a great change of pace after being surrounding by movement and turmoil. Over the next two years he expanded on his prowess as a ninja and even grow to learn Yamanaka hiden techniques from his uncle as he was a half breed of the Larizzai clan. After the two years of training and acclimating himself to the Konohagakure environment he was able to get his Genin shinobi rank re-instated by the hidden leaf standards and he plans to join in the up and coming chunnin exams to prove himself against the rest. Shortly after his arrival Ranta was able to take victory in the Konoha 2nd annual chunnin exams and earn the title of chunnin. Which shortly after he was then made a chunnin team leader, which would then lead to the creation of Team Instinct the newest team in Konoha. Two new bloods of great clan descent and a battle hardened genin in Shinra. During the exams when it finished he received a letter from the Kazekage himself Eidel, giving Ranta a mission to keep an eye on happenings in Konoha and specifically Eito Fuma and all throughout his further progression this would now always be his main objective. After the events of Arc 3, It was a long road of recovery for Ranta due to the heavy injuries that he sustained during the final fight versus the man with four arms and pseudo tailed beast level chakra. He had to recover for 5 months and during these five months, Ranta had linked up with Ousatsu and constantly give him bone material so that he could make a new puppet out of it, during the final month it would be received by his family back in Sunagakure and eventually he would receive the tenure of his work with Ousatsu soon. He mourned the loss of his comrades and didn't keep much contact with his team during his recovery period, but now that he was finally on his feet again. Fully healed and now two new puppet arms that are attached from his back and controlled within a link to his body structure. Ranta and Team Instinct have a lot more to learn and grow with, so the sky was the limit. After the events of Arc 4, Ranta watched his students leave to be with Keldran and had a final heartfelt reunion with Mushiki before he struck off on his own journey back home to Sunagakure for the first time in years. The road ahead should be interesting for the puppeteer. During the events, The Profane Winds Of Suna. Ranta was able to procure a secret file with the location of three prisons in Sunagakure, one of which will hold Eidel. ''Ranta then died in the fight to the Akatsuki's leader, Death. Both men died in the fight. '' Personality & Behavior Ranta is overall a very reserved person, but he isn't in any mean not personable or easy to be around. In quite the contrary he enjoys the company of others. Those who can offer intelligent and meaningful conversation strike a deeper chord with him than others. Ranta is very focused when it comes to bettering himself as a shinobi but he can be very staunch and stubborn about his beliefs. He prefers to fight in teams rather than 1 on 1 because he isn't very strong or taijutsu oriented for the most part. His most prevalent emotion is confusion. He is also known for having a special affinity for animals. Even when he was younger he was always quoted by his parents for being good with them. Giving him a sort of soft spot. Also, a deep and dark part of him relishes in violence. (After Arc 3): 'Ranta overall kept most of the same mannerisms, he has become much more mature in the leadership/shinobi sense. As for building deeper relationships or opening himself up completely, he hasn't done much of either, outside of his team anyways. As for the violence complex it has grown much more prevalent and can become a major problem down the line. Appearance See picture above. Ranta has a summoning tattoo on his right forearm which is covered by his clothing. Abilities '(Mastered) Echolocation, also called bio sonar, is the biological sonar used by several kinds of animals. Echo locating animals emit calls out to the environment and listen to the echoes of those calls that return from various objects near them. They use these echoes to locate and identify the objects. Echolocation is used for navigation and for foraging (or hunting) in various environments. Some blind humans have learned to find their way using clicks produced by a device or by mouth and also Ranta uses the sound of his puppets as a variant as well. (Journey Man) Seismic Sense The first and foremost of seismic sense's applications is the ability to perceive surroundings. By sensing vibrations in the ground, things can perceived by their surroundings as precisely as normal sight, and in some cases with even greater clarity.1 The advantage of the sense over normal sight is that practitioners are able to pick up things that are barely visible or even imperceptible to the naked eye as well as things out of their line of sight. Obstacles that would normally obstruct regular vision, such as walls and thick dust clouds, are rendered ineffective against seismic sense. Seismic sense does not only provide surface vision, as the vibrations also travel underground, enabling the user to effectively detect caverns and other deep subterranean cavities. Salamander: In a compartment on it's wide tail, it was fitted with a Resonating echo speaker that is used to widen the strength and effects of, Puppet Choir Jutsu and other sound ninjutsu techniques. (Novice) Two Puppet Arms: 'During Ranta's six months of recovery he came up with an idea to add puppet arms to his body, being attached from the back. This would allow him to control puppets more accurately and also, could provide another way to supplement defense/attack capabilities in close quarter combat. Both arms also had a hollowed out pipe section similar to Zaku. 'Puppets: ' 'Crow Black Ant Salamander Revan Databook Library Spars/battles Chichi vs. Ranta 3v2 Spar (Puppet Choir Training) The Wanted Tale Of Two Shinobi Pt 1 (Resonating Echo Drill) Casual Team Instinct The First Meeting Korean BBQ Reunion (Team Instinct) Unexpected Starlit Rendezvous Storyline Chunnin Exams - Shinra Vs. Ranta Arc 3 Team Ieyasu (DM/Clone Explosion) Arc 3 Team Instinct Arc 5 Prelude The Profane Winds of Suna Missions D-Rank: The Rise on the rise C-rank: Fire Walk with me (Puppet Choir training 2) A-Rank: Wiping the scourage C-Rank:If it aint one thing, its another Training Summoning Training with Ranta and Taka Summoning Training with Ranta and Taka 2 'Resonating Echo Drill added due to C-rank clause. ' Approved By: Keru~ (talk)